1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water purification systems and, particularly, to water purification systems utilizing oxidation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water purification systems are commonly used to purify water drawn for consumer use. The water may be obtained directly by the consumer from an individual well or may be provided to the consumer by a municipality or corporation. Irrespective of how the water is provided to the consumer, the water may include impurities that the consumer considers to be undesirable. For example, iron, manganese, hydrogen sulfide, and/or arsenic may be dissolved or otherwise contained within the water. These compounds may negatively effect the clarity, color, odor, and/or taste of the water. Hydrogen sulfide, for example, has an unpleasant odor, is highly corrosive, and is also highly toxic.
A variety of water processing systems are available, either for commercial or consumer use. For example, zeolite based water softener systems are widely used to control water hardness, i.e., remove iron from water, but do not remove other impurities, such as hydrogen sulfide. Additionally, as the impurities contained within an individual consumer's water vary geographically, a conventional system may not successfully remove some of an individual consumer's specific impurities. Moreover, depending on the conditions under which the water was obtained, the concentrations of the impurities may be widely varied, rendering consistent treatment difficult.